In His Eyes All the Sadness of the World Extra
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: Full chapters of "In His Eyes All the Sadness of the World" with bonus scenes!


The brougham travels on, picking up speed. I glance out of the window and see that we are now at the outskirts of Paris, traveling on toward the countryside. Erik interrupts my observations with his nervous question. "Darling, I know you said previously that you were alright, but I must know. Did the Vicomte harm you in any way? Did he… try to… anything?" It takes me a moment to understand what Erik is asking me, but once realization comes I blush and frown. This is the closest we have come to discussing anything remotely… _intimate,_ but it's tainted by the fact that he's referring to the possibility of me being molested somehow by Raoul. This is not the sort of discussion I would wish to have on my wedding night with my husband. I mentally curse Raoul and his actions as I reply "No, Erik, he didn't harm or molest me in any way. I know I said I think he was drunk, but I do not believe he was drunk enough to try that. Only enough to give him courage to try and make me marry him. That was his focus, to marry me." I take Erik's hand in mine and look him boldly into his concerned eyes. "I'm just glad that none of his plans worked. I'm yours, yours completely, and I always will be."

He sighs with relief, and his shoulders drop. I decide we need to change the subject and I ask with a cheerful tone "Now, dear, where are we going? Where is our home?" Erik smiles, and I'm happy to see him going along with the happier subject. "You will love it, darling Christine. It's rather secluded, and very peaceful. I bought it long ago, but only recently did I start to make it a real home." His eyes are clearly showing what he's thinking. I realize with another blush that he means he started to make it a home for me, _for us._ He takes my hand and kisses it gently before continuing "I hope you don't mind that it's not in Paris, but in the country." I grin at him and reply "Erik, I grew up in a small home more in the country than in a city. I loved that little home, and I know I shall love our new home." This seems to calm his nerves and he wraps his arm gently around my waist and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle down into his embrace, hoping that my husband doesn't sense exactly how nervous I am.

Madame has at various times taken on the responsibility of instructing the girls in her care about womanly matters. And this afternoon, while Meg was out of the room, she again took the opportunity to discuss what happens between married couples. She was a little more open about this, and I know it was because she was trying to prepare me for tonight. But I can't help feeling scared and nervous. I love Erik dearly, and my heart beats harder with every kiss, my skin heats with his touch. But what is to happen tonight is an entirely different story. Every nerve in my body is on alert, and I cannot decide if I feel more trepidation or excitement.

Finally we stop, and Erik turns to me with excitement plain in his eyes. "Christine, will you wait here for just a moment? I want to make sure this is perfect." I laugh happily, enjoying this side of his personality. "Yes, I'll wait; shall I cover my eyes as well?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, my dear, I want you to see home the moment you step out. Just wait here." He almost bounces out, and I giggle at this playful and excited man. I faintly hear Erik's voice speaking to someone, and then the door opens and Erik leans in and says "Now, my dear, step out and see your new home." He takes my hand and helps me out. The moonlight offers so much light that I can clearly see the little house. My eyes fill with soft tears. It's perfect, such a cozy little place. I see candles lit and what is obviously a roaring fire set. I turn to Erik, pride showing in his triumphant gaze. I hug him, kissing his cheek, or the mask rather, and I whisper "It's wonderful, my love. It's amazing. Thank you." I feel a small shiver run through him, but before I can ask him the reason he turns me and says proudly "Daroga, I wish to introduce you to my wife, Christine." This must be the other person Erik was speaking with. I hold out my hand as the man steps closer. He grasps my hand and kisses it gently before introducing himself as Nadir Kahn. Then he smiles knowingly and says "Erik has been so kind as to arrange for me to take this conveyance back into the city. I will leave you now. It's been a pleasure, Madame." Then he quickly enters the brougham, waving as it pulls away.

Before I can ask Erik who exactly that man is, he scoops me up into his arms and takes me inside. I look around as he sets me down just over the threshold. I already love this house. The front room is rather roomy, with one corner obviously meant for music. There's a piano and a violin there, with stacks of music nearby. In front of the fireplace there are two chairs and a table, with bookshelves close at hand. Erik takes my hand and gently says "Come, my darling, let me show you the rest of the house."

He leads me through slowly, showing me the kitchen. I laughingly tell him that he will have to be patient with me as I try to revive my cooking skills. He nuzzles my neck and murmurs "I will gladly suffer through all home cooked meals. It's been too long since I've had any but my own sad attempts." Then we make our way upstairs. There are two bedrooms, and he takes me to the larger one, with a washroom attached. He whispers "Madame Giry arranged that your belongings will arrive here tomorrow." I smile absently, my mind far from thoughts of possessions. I'm studying this room. It's beautiful and simple. I think suddenly of what my life and home would have been like had I married Raoul. None of it would have brought me the pleasure that this home does. I turn and smile at Erik, noticing the look in his eyes. He seems nervous, and I take his hands and say happily "Darling, this is wonderful. I love it. This will be such a wonderful home for us." His eyes light up and he kisses me gently.

He kisses me gently. These aren't the kisses like he gave me when I first told him that I love him. This isn't even like the kiss he gave me at our wedding just tonight. These are nervous, shy kisses. It strikes me that Erik is possibly more nervous about tonight than I am. He starts to speak and his words confirm my sudden understanding. "Dear, there are some… clothes… here for you to change into. I will say goodnight now. You've had a rather trying night. You need your rest now." With that he kisses me on my forehead and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I stand in the middle of the room, shocked. He left me in here alone. And it doesn't sound like he plans to return. I sit on the bed, watching the wavering candles for a few moments. Poor Erik. I know he thinks that this is what I wish. But I wish to be his wife in _all _respects. Even if I am scared, I want to be his completely. I rise, taking off my cloak and laying it over the chair in front of the small vanity table that Erik must have chosen with such care. I turn toward the bureau, opening drawers searching for a nightgown. Knowing Erik, he has several for me. He always plans ahead. I smile when I find one buried under several long and conventional gowns and pull it out, studying it in the soft candlelight. This must be one that he purchased not thinking I would ever consent to wear it. It's shorter than a regular night gown, and rather filmy. I smile, a plan beginning to form.

I quietly step out of the room, making my way back down the stairs. I peek into the sitting room and see Erik, sitting before the fire. He has his mask off and is studying it. Then he sets it down upon the table and rests his forehead in his hands. I can hear him speaking softly to himself. "Oh, Christine… will you ever truly be my wife? How can I touch you… be worthy of you?" I wipe away the tears that trail down my cheek at his words. He's even more afraid than I am.

I step into the room and speak his name. I must have startled him, for he jumps up and turns toward me. His eyes widen as he sees me standing there in this gown. I smile at him hopefully and whisper "Do you think this fits me well?" I have to choke back laughter as he stutters and stammers. He steps closer and trails his fingers down my bare arm. He manages to speak and says "You are beautiful, my angel." I reach up and caress his face. I see the alarm that appears in his eyes as he remembers that he's without his mask. I grab his hand before he can back away. I keep my hand on his face and a smile upon my face. I lean forward and kiss him with love and a hint of passion. Then I look at him and say "Come to bed, husband." He starts to move away, fear and pain in his eyes. I pull him closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. He sucks in a harsh breath and I repeat with more insistence and desire "Come to bed, my love." This time it is Erik who initiates the kiss. He pulls back and whispers hoarsely "Are you sure, darling?" I nod my head firmly, my smile growing. He scoops me up into his arms, much like he did when bringing me into our home, and carries me up the stairs.

He takes me into the bedroom and lays me down upon the bed, kissing me. I begin untying his cravat while he makes quick work of his waistcoat and kicks off his shoes. I watch the candlelight dancing as he removes his shirt. He pauses for a moment, uncertainty rising in his eyes again. So I scoot closer and slide my fingers across his chest. I feel a shiver course through him, and he takes my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing each finger. Then a gleam appears in his eyes as he begins unlacing the ribbons that keep my nightgown closed. I watch each movement of his long fingers as they slowly reveal me to him. I hear his shaky breaths stop when my shoulders shift, causing the gown to slide down. I smile at him and nod, urging him to continue.

Erik studies me, his fingers leaving an icy yet burning trail over my skin wherever he touches. When he gently grazes one finger across my breast I gasp, the sensation arousing me in a terrifying yet exhilarating way. He pauses, looking into my eyes questioning whether I wish him to continue. I nod my head and smile again, whispering a simple "yes" to encourage him. He grins suddenly and brushes his fingers on the same spot, watching me writhe with pleasure. He starts kissing my neck softly, but with little nibbles mixed in. I moan softly, closing my eyes and whispering his name, pleading for more of this exquisite torture. He pauses, and pulls away slightly. I open my eyes, confused. He leans close and confesses shyly "I really never thought this would happen. I… I'm learning too." He looks down shyly, and I understand what he his saying. He's been denied so much in life, including the pleasures and joys of love. I kiss his forehead and tell him "Then how wonderful that we may learn together."

Those were just the right words to say. He smiles at me and immediately starts kissing my neck again and touching me, familiarizing himself with my skin. I feel him smile into my neck every time I moan or gasp, these sounds urging him on. I bring my arms up around his neck, playing with the soft hair. Then a playful urge strikes me and I turn my head slightly and nibble his ear. The moan that echoes from him causes that fluttery feeling in my stomach to knot suddenly, desire coursing through my veins. I try it again, and Erik makes that same noise. He moves away from my neck and huskily speaks "You are a vixen, my darling. May I…" he gestures to his pants and I swallow and nod wordlessly.

He removes his pants and undergarments quickly, and my eyes widen. I didn't mean to look at his uncovered form just yet, but I couldn't help it. He is large and, judging by the information I'm hazily remembering from Madame's discussion, he is _very _ready. He brings himself back to hover over me, and begins kissing me again. He tells me gently "Don't worry, my pet. We're learning together, remember?" His gentle touches relax me again, and I sigh in agreement. Then I feel his fingers moving down toward where I'm hot, the place that seems to be waiting for his touch. His long musician's fingers begin touching me there, toying with me. It feels like lightning is coursing through me with every touch. I moan loudly, embarrassing myself. But the sound only seems to excite Erik, for he groans and starts moving his fingers faster and with a bit more urgency.

He moves and positions himself between my legs. I inhale nervously, and I notice he does the same. He looks at me, studying my face as he begins to slide himself into me. My mouth falls open at the sensation of him filling me. I can tell he's trying to go slowly, whether to help me adjust or for our mutual pleasure I can't quite decide. There's a brief moment of pain as he fills me completely, but it's overshadowed by jolts of pleasure. I move slightly, trying to get used to this, and he moans. I stop and my eyes fly to his face. Erik looks down at me and gasps out "You feel… like heaven…" and he starts moving softly, causing stronger sensations. I manage to moan out a single "yes", encouraging him. But words don't come easily in a moment like this, and all I can do is wrap my arms around him, bringing him closer to my body. His weight upon me seems to intensify every feeling, and I moan out his name. This must be what he was waiting for. He begins to move faster, thrusting himself into me. I gasp and moan, trying to be able to let him know that this is what I want. Suddenly the jolts of electricity that are flying through my system all band together into one brilliant flash and I call out "ERIK!" He gasps and with two final thrusts I feel him reach his climax.

Erik lays his head upon me, both of us gasping for air. I smile to myself as I think that only minutes ago, we were both scared and unsure of this. Now I know the feeling of physically joining with this man that I love so much. He looks at me, a hopeful question in his eyes. I smile and kiss him. Now I see no hurt in his eyes, no sadness, only love and joy, only completion. And I know that he sees the same in mine.


End file.
